RÉQUIEM
by Calerom
Summary: A queda e a dolorosa recuperação de um homem que sacrificou a sua felicidade e a sanidade de sua mente para ter de volta o seu amor. Fanfic AU com o casal Faustus VIII x Elise
1. Um Ano Depois

**SHAMAN KING – "RÉQUIEM" **

Série Original: Shaman King, by Hiroyuki Takei, 1998.

Editora: Shueisha Inc., Tokyo

Escrito por: Calerom

Início: 12/15/2004

Fim?

**CAPÍTULO 1: UM ANO DEPOIS...**

O Sol já havia se despedido no horizonte e as primeiras estrelas apareciam no vasto céu azul-escuro com tons avermelhados. Era verão no hemisfério norte e o calor se fazia sentir, mesmo naquelas paragens.

A silhueta pétrea de um enorme castelo medieval se impunha nos rochedos que circundavam aquele enorme rio no interior da Alemanha. Aquela enorme fortaleza era testemunho da inexorável passagem do tempo, tendo sido demolida e reedificada inúmeras vezes ao longo dos séculos. Mas nem as sucessivas guerras, as catástrofes naturais e as crises econômicas foram capazes de destruí-lo.

De certa forma, aquela construção monumental era, ao mesmo tempo, um sobrevivente e um testemunho da passagem das eras e dos tempos.

Ao seu redor, estendia-se uma paisagem tão majestosa quanto dramática. O enorme rio prosseguia em seu ritmo caudaloso, enquanto minúsculas barcaças e botes tentavam vencer a forte correnteza. Florestas de abetos e carvalhos preenchiam a sua margem direita, formando claro contraste com as superfícies escarpadas dos rochedos perigosos que cercavam a outra margem destas águas.

Mais ao fundo, era possível ver as frondosas vinhas de uvas e outras de culturas, plantadas pelos camponeses que viviam de forma pouco diferente aos de seus ancestrais. Embora fosse o final do século XX e os habitantes daquele lugar gozassem de várias comodidades da vida moderna e da tecnologia – eletricidade, TV a cabo, automóveis, eletrodomésticos e até Internet – alguns hábitos eram difíceis de serem mudados, no decorrer dos séculos.

Muitos dos moradores daquela região insistiam em viver suas existências simples à parte e manter os seus olhos o mais distante possível daquele castelo e das terras circunvizinhas, que pertencera a várias personalidades que comandaram com mão de ferro esta região. E era com um respeito excessivo, um medo quase arcaico que eles apenas sussurravam o nome mais conhecido daquela construção imponente:

"Der Unterhalt des Dämons". Ou,  
"A Fortaleza do Demônio".

Contudo, isto em pouco incomodava o atual proprietário atual do castelo, o qual lhe foi passado como herança. Embora ele vivesse a maior parte do tempo numa elegante e confortável casa numa metrópole germânica, o mesmo costumava passar as suas férias naquele lugar, sempre quando podia.

Na torre principal da fortaleza, havia uma sacada de pedra que dava para a vista do enorme rio, cujas águas estavam sendo banhadas pelos últimos reflexos avermelhados do sol poente. Fazia um pouco de calor e aquele lugar era como um convite ao descanso e a reflexão.

Uma mesa tinha acabado de ser preparada e posta, como que para um jantar leve, típico de verão. A toalha, de um branco imaculado, cobria toda a sua extensão secular. Carnes de aves de caça, uma salada refrescante, queijos finos e frutas da estação permaneciam dispostas de forma harmoniosa. Finalmente, a indispensável garrafa de vinho estava devidamente colocada num balde de gelo.

Como que esperasse por alguém, uma jovem na casa de 26 para 27 anos estava sentada num dos cantos da mesa. Ela era linda e parecia contemplar o rio abaixo, com seu olhar sonhador e impenetrável. Seus cabelos loiros e longos estavam impecavelmente penteados e ela estava com um lindo e caríssimo vestido de festa branco.

A seus pés, um cão descansava placidamente. Ao que tudo indica, o seu anfitrião tinha se atrasado um pouco, mas a linda jovem não parecia se importar com isto. Seus olhos pareciam apenas buscar o infinito... aquele espaço de paixões indizíveis e de anseios mal-revelados.

E ela se mantém imóvel mesmo quando a porta dupla de madeira se abre, dando passagem para uma pessoa sentada numa cadeira de rodas. O seu anfitrião.

Com uma certa dificuldade, esta figura enigmática esboça um sorriso ao vislumbrar a beleza inefável de sua convidada e toma o seu lugar na mesa. O seu fiel cão – que estava deitado, descansando aos pés do móvel - dá um latido de satisfação, satisfeito por ver o seu mestre.

O anfitrião tratava-se de um jovem com pouco menos de trinta anos e cuja aparência seria até atraente se não fossem as olheiras profundas em seu rosto, denotando padecer de insônia profunda. Sua compleição era frágil e algo enfermiça, embora seus olhos parecessem reluzir com uma força interior fora do normal, entre a esperança e a insanidade.

Ele estava vestido com uma impecável camisa branca com abotoaduras de ouro, gravata borboleta preta, casaca de igual cor e calças cinza-escuro, como que trajado para uma festa a rigor. A sua pele pálida e pouco acostumada ao calor do Sol contrastava com a cor de sua roupa.

O jovem trazia em suas mãos uma pequenina caixa de joalheria, magnificamente trabalhada e gravada a ouro. Afixada a ela, estava um pequeno cartão, em cujo interior estava escrito, com uma letra de caligrafia impecável: "Pour Elise".

O nome do jovem era Faustus, Faustus VIII. E a sua convidada se chamava Elise. Sua amada imortal, sua melhor amiga, a razão de existir de sua vida, sua esposa e atualmente, a sua seguidora mais fiel.

Perdoe-me pelo meu atraso, minha querida Elise, mas, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Afinal de contas, hoje é um dia muito especial, não acha?

A jovem parece não responder, embora um observador mais atento notasse um ligeiro esboço de sorriso em sua face, até então fria e inexpressiva. O seu companheiro coloca delicadamente a caixa perto dela e a abre com cuidado.

Mostrando que havia um impressionante anel de brilhantes dentro de si. Aquilo valia uma fortuna, embora dinheiro não fosse problema para Faustus VIII, até porque ele podia se dar ao luxo de viver de rendas, pelo resto de sua vida.

Sim, são belos, não acha, querida? Como estrelas reluzindo numa noite escura... Contudo, estas jóias jamais se podem comparar a sua beleza, meu amor...

E em seguida, aproximando-se da jovem, ele troca um rápido e terno beijo, sussurrando...

"Feliz aniversário, meu amor! Faz exatamente um ano que a retirei do mundo dos mortos e a trouxe à vida! para sempre... ao meu lado!"

(Fim do prólogo).

**Notas do Capítulo:**

Esta fanfic surgiu originariamente de um desafio proposto no fórum e a idéia era a de cada participante desenvolver um tema que nunca havia escrito antes. No sorteio, acabaram escolhendo a obra "Shaman King" (publicada no Brasil pela editora JBC) para mim.

Após consultar o manga e as referências na internet, decidi desenvolver uma fic centrada no personagem Faustus VIII, que possui um "background" muito interessante, além da referência óbvia ao Fausto histórico e o protagonista da obra de Goethe. Deixo avisado aos fãs de Shaman King que esta história foge um pouco da cronologia tanto do anime como do mangàembora procurei respeitar as características físicas e psicológicas do protagonista.

Dedico esta fanfic à Gabriela, que me fez interessar pela temática de Shaman King; e a Márcia Fantini, que me ajudou a revisar e corrigir os capítulos iniciais, bem como dar comentários e sugestões que me foram muito úteis. Para estas duas talentosas escritoras, os meus agradecimentos.


	2. Asas para a Eternidade

**CAPÍTULO 2: ASAS PARA A ETERNIDADE.**

"Um ano... tão pouco tempo e tantas mudanças... Ah, quem me dera se aquela tragédia não tivesse acontecido! Mas... pelo nosso amor eterno, eu faria tudo novamente! Tudo mesmo, minha amada Elise!"

Após beijar a sua amada – que permanecia sentada, com uma expressão vagaem sua face - o homem conhecido como Faustus VIII acomoda-se com certa dificuldade na sua cadeira. Ele dá um rápido relance no rio que corre a vários metros abaixo, com suas águas tingidas de dourado e de vermelho, mas no instante seguinte, volta o seu rosto, como se não tivesse interessado pela beleza natural da paisagemgrandiosa que se estendia ao redor do castelo.  
A sua amada nada responde, mantendo uma pose elegantemente discreta, devidamente acomodada na cadeira em estilo medieval estofada com um veludo vermelho-escuro. Desde a infância, Elise não era de falar muito, mas o seu olhar – ah, aquele olhar! – valia mais do que mil palavras,. pensava Faustus.  
Não havia um serviçal ou mordomo para servi-los. Afinal de contas, era um jantar íntimo e o jovem pálido havia dispensado os raros empregados do castelo na véspera, a fim de poder gozar do máximo de privacidade. Desde a infância, ele crescera num mundo de solidão e silêncio, tendo seus livros como companhia, além da lembrança do doce sorriso da jovem Elise. Com um pouco de dificuldade, o anfitrião abre a garrafa de vinho, despejando parte do precioso líquidoem duas taças de cristal previamente escolhidas para este fim. Após fechar a garrafa, serve um dos copos para Elise, enchendo a sua taça logo em seguida.  
O vinho não tinha nada de excepcional, tratando-se apenas um excelente vinho branco do Reno. O mesmo fora comprado numa adega no vilarejo mais próximo,e posto para resfriar, horas atrás. Com gestos inicialmente hesitantes, tornando-se gradualmente precisos, Faustus se serve, começando com a entrada de queijos, acompanhados com pão branco e molho de ervas finas, passando o prato à sua companheira.

Como de costume, Faustus come muito pouco, mais preocupado em apreciar a beleza de sua linda amada do que com a comida em si. Afinal de contas, ela era a razão de sua alegria, de sua vida... Sem ela, aquele jantar careceria de todo o sentido, assim como a sua vida.  
Após o seu anfitrião e amado começar-se a servir, Elise faz o mesmo, manuseando os talheres com precisão, embora os seus movimentos fossem algo mecânicos. O jovem alemão fita a sua adorada companheira com ternura e uma certa condescendência. Tanta coisa se passara nestes últimos 12 meses. Ele, junto com sua inseparável parceira, conhecera tudo que o mundo poderia oferecer: a glória, o triunfo, promessas de felicidade, a dor da tragédia, o medo, o desespero, o ódio... mas, sobretudo, o gosto de transcender os os seus limites e se tornar algo maior do que si mesmo. Ao pegar a faca para cortar o pão e o queijo à sua frente, o médico parece perdido no emaranhado de lembranças recentes.

Por um instante, tem a impressão de que a faca que está segurando é um bitsuri cirúrgico todo manchado de sangue e o pedaço de queijo assume as formas úmidas e algo gordurosas de um órgão humano. Sorrindo com o canto da boca como se zombasse do súbito devaneio, Faustus VIII guarda os talheres no canto do prato e pega o guardanapo de pano para limpar a sua boca. Elise nada diz, apenas fitando o seu anfitrião com seus olhos penetrantes, enquanto ingere um trago da singular bebida que lhe foi oferecida.

(Início do Flashback):

Um grande hospital particular numa cidade da Alemanha. Dez e Meia da Noite. Há exatamente um ano atrás...

Pare, _Doktor_ Faustus, é inútil! Não percebe? Não temos mais como ajudar Elise! – Ecoa uma voz exasperada na sala de UTI do enorme complexo médico, pertencente ao Herr Doktor Krause, o médico-chefe do plantão daquela noite e colega de Faustus na faculdade.

Era evidente a inutilidade da equipe médica em prosseguir com quaisquer esforços. Os cirurgeões e enfermeiros presentes estavam apenas ali, na vã tentativa de trazer o jovem colega à realidade, acompanhando, importentes, a tragédia consumada.

Por favor, me deixem tentar, me deixem tentar! Ela pode ser salva! Ela ainda não está morta! ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTAAA! – Chorava convulsivamente um nervoso e transtornado Faustus , tentando agarrar os instrumentos cirúrgicos que poderiam salvar aquela vida... Se aquele disparo fatal de arma de fogo não tivesse atingido um ponto vital vital como a cabeça.

Assim que ele adentrou no hospital com aquele corpo inerte e todocoberto de vermelho, criou-se um pandemônio. Os funcionários de plantão bem que tentaram impedir a entrada do jovem doutor e da "paciente" na UTI, mas foi humanamente impossível. Além de estar desorientado física e emocionalmente, por mais que fosse absurda a situação, Faustus era um dos médicos mais talentosos e conceituados que já haviam atuado naquele hospital.

Por favor, retirem-no daqui e o levem para enfermaria! Enfermeira, passe-lhe um calmante! Enfermeiro-chefe, por favor, leve este corpo para a sala de necropsia. – Vendo a inutilidade de argumentar com o transtornado médico, o cirurgião-chefe resolve fazer o óbvio, apenas aquilo que estava no seu alcance, de uma forma até ríspida mas necessária.

A um gesto seu, dois enfermeiros começam a transportar aquele corpo imóvelpara os procedimentos médicos finais, enquanto Faustus é contido por dois médicos colegas seus, com muita dificuldade.

O que estão fazendo, seus loucos? Me larguem, idiotas! Elise, por favor... fale comigo!... Minha Elise! Não, não quero sair! Não quero sair! - Debatia-se Faustus VIII,dando mais trabalho aos seus colegas que sua aparência frágil supostamente sugeria.

Elise nada responde. Afinal de contas, estava definitivamente morta, tendo a sua cabeça varada por um tiro na testa. Justo no dia em que a clínica particular de seu amado iria ser inaugurada.  
Tal fora o estado em que um atônito Faustus a encontrara, cerca de duas horas atrás, quando ele tinha retornado para atender a uma consulta de emergência, tendo deixado apenas Elise e o seu cachorro no local.  
Recusando-se a acreditar nas evidências da fatalidade consumada, Faustus liga para o hospital aonde estava trabalhando até então e logo em seguida, corre a toda velocidade para lá, com o seu automóvel levando o corpo ensangüentado de sua jovem esposa. Mas,era tarde demais.  
Um choro agudo e desesperado rompe a barreira entre o passado e presente, se fazendo ouvir de forma nítida nos corredores da enorme construção pintada com um opressivo branco. Consternados e sentindo-se impotentes, os seus colegas de profissão, os enfermeiros, o pessoal da faxina e demais presentes nada respondem.  
Pois nada havia mais a ser feito.  
Com muita dificuldade, os dois médicos colegas de Faustus conseguem retirá-lo da sala de cirurgia, encaminhando para uma outra aonde ele pudesse se recuperar do choque. Em seguida, ele é sedado com uma injeção de um poderoso medicamento antidepressivo, enquanto é inutilmente consolado por um de seus colegas, o mesmo Doutor Krause.  
Porém, por mais que entendesse a dor da perda e o sentimento de revolta, Krause pouco podia fazer. Afinal de contas, por mais habilidosos que fossem, médicos eram apenas humildes agentes designados pela Providência Divina para apenas adiar aquilo que costuma ser a única certeza da vida de um ser humano:

A Morte.

E a dama negra havia vencido. Mais uma vez. Destroçando sonhos, esperanças e uma vida que era toda especial. Vencido pela dor que tomava conta de todo o seu ser, pelo esgotamento nervoso e pelos efeitos sedativos da injeção aplicada às pressas, Faustus VIII mergulha num sono sem sonhos: Negro e escuro como a noite, enquanto lágrimas amargas escorrem de seus olhos carentes de luz e de brilho. Pois a luz de sua vida tinha acabado de se esvair para sempre.

Horas mais tarde...

A madrugada havia entradonas suas horas finais e_Herr doktor_ Krause fuma nervosamente um cigarro, andando em círculos no interior da sala que servia de seu escritório no gigantesco complexo médico.  
Diferentemente de Faustus, Krause tinha uma compleição mais baixa, mais atlética e um rasgo de vivacidade emanava de seus olhos negros. Ainda que um princípio de calvície fizesse-se sentir na sua cabeleira, ele ainda era uma pessoa atraente, por volta de seus quase trinta anos.  
Gostava de uma vida ativa, com prática de diversos esportes, o que unicamente destoava com o seu apego ao tabaco. Krause tinha sido um dos raros colegas de Faustus que havia conseguido obter a sua amizade, durante a os anos passados na faculdade de medicina. Tendo freqüentado a mesma sala, ele tinha uma bagagem cultural e uma conversa capazes de encantar e entreter o jovem loiro - tido como excêntrico, desligado e arredio entre seus colegas.

Era para ele - Krause - ter comparecido na inauguração da nova clínica de seu amigo. Contudo, os seus deveres de médico responsável pela UTI do maior hospital da cidade - bem como sua agenda social hiper-apertada - o impediram de confirmar presença. Voltando à dura realidade do presente, o veterano médico contempla, impotente, a suntuosa garrafa de champanhe francês, devidamente embrulhada para presente, bem como um outro pacote, adornado com fitas douradas. Seriam os presentes que ele iria entregar para o seu amigo e a companheira dele, desejando-lhes sucesso e felicidade.

Porém, aquele momento mágico havia desaparecido, antes mesmo de começar. E, para sempre. Como ele poderia imaginar que reencontraria aquela jovem de olhar encantador e modos hiper-educados que conhecera, daquele jeito? Imóvel, totalmente ensangüentada e sem vida? Eadivinhar que aquilo que se configurava ser o prelúdio de uma nova vida se transformar num martíriohorrível?  
A vida tinha seus momentos injustos e cruéis e aquele instante era um deles. Seu colega e amigo Faustus VIII dormia de forma inquieta, num divã, como se tentasse resistir aos efeitos do medicamento que lhe foi ministrado. A monotonia do ambiente apenas é quebrada com um bater de porta, seco e discreto.

Por favor, entre. – Responde o doutor, sem tirar os olhos do papel que estava manuseando no momento.

Acabamos de fazer o laudo do óbito da paciente, Herr Krause. O Doktor Faustus... – Pergunta, de forma hesitante, o funcionário do hospital, justamente o responsável pelo setor de autópsias.

Deixe comigo. Infelizmente ele não está em condições de recebê-lo.

O servidor entrega o documento e se retira. Krause assina de uma só penada o lúgubre documento que confirmava a _causa mortis_ de Elise: Ferimento causado por arma de fogo. Palavras meramente técnicas que não refletiam a dimensão da tragédia.

Pelo laudo, a jovem esposa de Faustus foi morta instantaneamente por causa de um disparo de uma pistola calibre 9 mm. A bala - de alta velocidade - atravessou o crânio, abrindo um horrível buraco na parte posterior da cabeça, jogando fora pedaços de pele, sangue e massa encefálica. O disparo foi preciso e feito a uma distância de não mais que três metros. Segundo o documento de óbito, não havia outras marcas de violência na vítima, seja de ordem física ou sexual. E pela distância, seria improvável que Elise tivesse tido tempo de reagir ao latrocida.  
Krause suspira, ao mesmo tempo inconformado e frustrado. Ele sabia de antemão que ele e Faustus teriam uma longa e estressante conversa com o delegado da cidade, em breve.  
Pela ótica legal, Faustus jamais deveria ter removido o corpo por conta, antes que a polícia chegasse no local e fizesse o seu trabalho. Mas... quem disse que o seu amigo iria esperar os policiais chegarem – atrasados como sempre?  
Aquilo prometia ser uma conversa desgastante e no fundo, infrutífera. O máximo que os técnicos do departamento de polícia podiam fazer seria no sentido de determinar os possíveis motivos do assassinato e especular sobre pistas que levassem sobre a real identidade do latrocida.

Tendo terminado a cruel tarefa de assinar o laudo, o amigo de Faustus apanha uma agenda telefônica com capa de couro e começa a checar os números contidos lá. Havia muitas coisas a serem feitas, e como o único amigo do infeliz colega, caberia a ele a dolorosa tarefa de informar os familiares e conhecidos do mesmo, bem como providenciar um enterro digno para Eliza. Tentando escolher mentalmente as palavras mais apropriadas – se é que isto era possível – Krause começa a discar lentamente o telefone.

(Fim do Flashback)

**Notas:**

Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas aos leitores pela demora na publicação do 2o capítulo, que estava concluído faz meses. O adiamento foi devido a uma mudança no meu local de residência e fiquei sem internet por um bom tempo. Mas espero que a demora não tenha sido em vão, pois neste meio tempo, os quatro primeiros capítulos da fic foram feitos e o quinto encontra-se em fase de esboço.

Confesso que não esperava uma repercussão favorável desta pequena fanfic de Shaman King e agradeço de coração ao pessoal que me escreveu e aos que colocaram seus comentários. Obrigado, obrigado mesmo e de minha parte procurareidar o melhor de mim para levar a bom termos esta história.

Agradeço em especial à Hikaru, que tem acompanhado esta fic desde o início e a sua inestimável ajuda no sentido de betá-la, além do apoio moral.

Como os leitores perceberam, um dos objetivos desta fic é recontar a história do relacionamento entre Faustus e Elise a partir da morte trágica desta última. Ela não vai ser uma UA ("universo alternativo") no sentido exato do termo, mas pretendo adicionar alguns elementos que não constam na série original, incluindo algumas referências indiretas ao Fausto histórico. Quanto ao _doktor_ Krause, ele é um personagempróprio. Não me aprofundei muito a respeito do background dele, exceto pela idéia central dele ser um contraponto à personalidade exótica, atormentada e "noir" de Faustus.

Agradeço de antemão aos comentários e tão logo o capítulo 3 seja revisado, procurarei desta vez colocá-lo sem demora. Boa leitura a tudos!

Londrina-Pr., 09 de Maio de 2005.


	3. A Derradeira Viagem

**CAPÍTULO 3: A DERRADEIRA VIAGEM.**

- Está uma delícia, não acha? Mas nada se compara com este momento... O que importa é estarmos juntos, novamente! Fomos abençoados com a chance de um novo começo, uma nova vida... Longe de tudo e de todos que podiam atrapalhar a nossa felicidade, _meine liebe_ Eliza! - Exulta Faustus VIII, sorvendo de sua taça de vinho, aparentemente gozando de um raro momento de paz.

A jovem loira o fita - totalmente embevecida - como se entendesse o que se passava na alma do seu noivo, embora não dissesse nada. Palavras eram poucas para definir aquele momento único.

Embora não tivesse desistido de suas pretensões de se tornar o futuro Shaman King, no momento, tal ambição era a última coisa que Faustus estava pensando. Ele e sua amada desejavam apenas desfrutar daquele momento único a dois, no aniversário do enlace matrimonial de ambos.

Contudo, um breve lampejo no olhar do jovem pálido indicava que ele estivera recentemente ampliando seus poderes. Para ele, pouco importava a incômoda lembrança daquele moleque japonês ridículo, o seu amigo anão e aquele samurai fantasma, bem como do arrogante pivete da China - que o atacara traiçoeiramente pelas costas tempos atrás.

Várias semanas haviam se passado. Os pergaminhos e livros de magia negra que seu ilustre ancestral havia deixado já haviam sido compreendidos, e, as negras artes cabalísticas - praticadas, aperfeiçoadas e dominadas. Neste meio tempo, o necromante alemão havia ampliado em muito seus poderes mágicos e não seria surpreendido de forma tão fácil como daquela vez. No próximo duelo, o feiticeiro germânico lhe iria mostrar um ou dois truques novos. Afinal de contas, a magia oriental era de pouca valia perante o poder massivo das Portas Infernais!  
Compreendendo o que se passava, Eliza sorri de forma discreta e compreensiva para Faustus, que estava novamente com o olhar voltado para aspirações infinitas. Ele torna a sorrir de novo para ela, da forma que somente os corações mais apaixonados poderiam fazer.  
Afinal de contas, mais do que a mulher amada, a jovem de aspecto frágil e sorriso encantador era a razão dele viver. E o calor que ele sentia neste momento dentro de seu coração frágil era bem diferente daquelas lembranças daquela tarde desoladora...

(início do Flashback)

"_Lembra-te do teu Criador nos dias da tua mocidade, antes que venham os maus dias, e cheguem os anos dos quais dirás: Não tenho neles prazer;  
antes que se escureçam o sol, a lua e as estrelas do esplendor da tua vida, e tornem a vir as nuvens depois do aguaceiro;  
no dia em que tremerem os guardas da casa, os teus braços, e se curvarem os homens outrora fortes, as tuas pernas, e cessarem os teus moedores da boca, por já serem poucos, e se escurecerem os teus olhos nas janelas;  
e os teus lábios, quais portas da rua, se fecharem; no dia em que não puderes falar em alta voz, te levantares à voz das aves, e todas as harmonias, filhas da música, te diminuírem;  
como também quando temeres o que é alto, e te espantares no caminho, e te embranqueceres, como floresce a amendoeira, e o gafanhoto te for um peso, e te perecer o apetite; porque vais à casa eterna, e os pranteadores andem rodeando pela praça;  
antes que se rompa o fio de prata, e se despedace o copo de ouro, e se quebre o cântaro junto à fonte, e se desfaça a roda junto ao poço,  
e o pó volte à terra, como o era, e o espírito volte a Deus, que o deu_". (Eclesiastes, Capítulo 12, Versículos 1-7)

A pequena multidão - vestida de preto e roxo - acompanhava a pregação, no pequeno cemitério localizado atrás de um bosque em cima de uma das colinas que circundavam a cidade. Embora as flores e o verde do gramado convidassem ao repouso, nada mais podia ser desolador do que a paisagem humana.

Por consenso geral dos familiares e parentes, o culto era ecumênico. Agora era a vez do pastor da principal igreja da cidade fazer o seu discurso, baseando-se nas palavras escritas pelo autor bíblico há séculos atrás. A grande maioria dos presentes refletia ou pelo menos, tentava refletir, nas palavras da Escritura, embora muitos não fossem exatamente religiosos. Talvez, em parte por causa do respeito devido ao ministro da igreja, ou talvez, em memória à falecida.

Contudo, apenas para uma pessoa, tais palavras pouco ou nada significavam naquele momento. Derramando lágrimas amargas junto ao caixão lacrado, um inconsolável Faustus VIII permanecia no inferno particular aonde fora arremessado pela mão negra do Destino. Ele chorava convulsivamente e não havia ninguém naquele lugar que pudesse dirigir-lhe alguma palavra de consolo.

Pois o Sol da sua vida havia se apagado. A Lua estava ensombrecida e não havia estrela alguma que alumiasse seus caminhos. O frio de prata que mantinha a sua sanidade estava para se romper e o copo de ouro de suas esperanças foi irremediavelmente trincado, de uma formal cruel e caprichosa. O cântaro das esperanças havia sido destruído e a roda da vida havia desaparecido, no meio das trevas.

O pobre ministro de Deus tentava encontrar forças para continuar falando de forma pausada e coerente, mas era uma tarefa inglória - devido ao fato dos gritos desesperados do jovem loiro junto ao caixão sobreporem-se à esperança das palavras que ele tentava comentar. Em seu olhar, encontrava-se perplexidade e confusão, como que admitisse a futilidade de buscar motivos num desígnio aparentemente predeterminado.

Mal terminou de recitar o texto bíblico, um dos familiares de Faustus faz um sinal discreto e o pastor cede lugar ao idoso sacerdote católico que estava ao seu lado, e que havia sido chamado de última hora. O padre, devidamente paramentado, fecha os olhos por um instante, como que buscando algo além de si mesmo e acaba abrindo uma página do Novo Testamento, mais exatamente num trecho de uma epístola escrita por Paulo de Tarso, como que se fizesse contraponto ao dolorosamente realista texto do Eclesiastes:

"_8-Em tudo somos atribulados, porém não angustiados; perplexos, porém não desanimados;  
9-perseguidos, porém não desamparados; abatidos, porém não destruídos;  
10-levando sempre no corpo o morrer de Jesus, para que também a sua vida se manifeste em nosso corpo.  
11-Porque nós, que vivemos, somos sempre entregues à morte por causa de Jesus, para que também a vida de Jesus se manifeste em nossa carne mortal.  
12-De modo que, em nós, opera a morte, mas, em vós, a vida_".

(II Coríntios, Capítulo 4, Versículos 8-12)

Um pouco distante da pequena multidão, Doktor Krause observa a dolorosa e deprimente cena, com o seu olhar clínico: A maioria dos presentes se compunha dos familiares e parentes próximos de Faustus e da falecida, como era de se esperar.

Afora os dois religiosos e de uns poucos funcionários do cemitério, haviam pouquíssimos colegas de escola do seu amigo e da falecida e alguns conhecidos - prova cabal de que a vida social de seu amigo era pouco mais que um zero à esquerda, a despeito de sua fama e perícia comprovadas como médico cirurgião.

O padre era um velho conhecido de Krause. Seu nome era Lucas Schwarz e era o mesmo que havia celebrado o casamento da falecida anos atrás. Amigo de longa data dos pais de Eliza, ele a conhecia desde quando era bebê, tendo acompanhado boa parte da vida da moça e o seu calvário particular. Padre Lucas era um homem alto, magro, com os cabelos grisalhos corretamente penteados para trás. Dotado de uma aparência séria e algo severa, mas que desarmava corações com a mansidão de sua voz e seu olhar compreensivo.

O idoso sacerdote deveria estar sofrendo intimamente o mesmo tanto que o pobre Faustus, pensava Krause com seus botões. De fato, o padre Lucas sabia mais do que ninguém a "via crucis" que tinha sido a infância e adolescência de Eliza, condenada prematuramente a uma vida curta e sofrida, devido a um mal incurável de origem desconhecida.

Foi somente com as pesquisas e os esforços quase sobre-humanos de Faustus que ela conseguiu ser curada. E tudo isto Lucas havia acompanhado, até o dia em que ela obteve alta do hospital e de quando os dois se tornaram noivos. E deveria ser esmagadora para o padre Lucas a sensação de constatar a fragilidade dos desígnios e projetos humanos perante a vontade do Criador, ao ver aquela jovem doce e meiga - tão cheia de vida - inerte dentro de um caixão lacrado, preparado para a última viagem.

Krause temia pelo pior quando chegasse o final dos ritos fúnebres e a hora dos funcionários enterrarem o caixão debaixo daquela ferida aberta em meio ao gramado verde. A reação de Faustus seria a pior possível - pensava ele - baseando-se no ocorrido na noite anterior. Sinceramente ele receava ter que usar o fatídico estojo que carregava dentro do casado – a pedido da família - contendo uma seringa e ampolas com tranqüilizantes.

Contudo, nada de grave aconteceu. Abraçando o caixão pela última vez, Faustus VIII balbuciou algumas palavras de despedida – com uma ternura indescritível - e em seguida permitiu que os funcionários do cemitério fizessem a sua derradeira tarefa. Entre lágrimas silenciosas, ele se afasta do local do túmulo sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- F-faustus? – Pergunta Krause, aproximando-se dele e indagando se o seu amigo e ex-colega precisava de ajuda. Antes mesmo que consiga estender a sua mão para ampará-lo, o infeliz médico balbucia algumas palavras.  
- E-está tudo bem... E-ela está... em paz. Agora, por Favor, quero ir embora... – Sussurra Faustus de maneira quase imperceptível, como que tentasse controlar a avalanche de impressões e sentimentos conflitantes em ebulição no interior de sua alma.  
- Faustus! - Percebendo tarde demais, Krause tenta amparar o jovem médico, mas em vão. Um murmúrio de susto percorre entre os presentes, no exato momento em que o rapaz cai, sem sentidos, no gramado do cemitério.

O pesadelo estava apenas começando...

(Final do Flashback).

**Notas do Capítulo:**

01- Este trecho da fic foi escrito entre Abril e Maio deste ano, mas a forma final veio apenas à tona agora em Agosto, após vários contratempos e imprevistos.

02 - Neste capítulo, coloquei algumas referências a acontecimentos do storyline original de Shaman King, mas apenas para situar cronologicamente a fanfic em algum momento posterior ao primeiro confronto entre Faustus VIII e Yoh. Contudo, deixo avisado aos leitores que esta vai ser uma das poucas concessões feitas nesta fic, como se verá nos capítulos seguintes.

03 -Mais um personagem que não figura na série adicional foi adicionado neste capítulo, o Padre Lucas. Pretendo descrevê-lo de forma mais elaborada num outro capítulo, mas a idéia básica foi detalhar e enriquecer o "background" da história, além dos limites da série original. O papel de Lucas na tramaserá discreto, mas surpreendente, posso garantir isto aos leitores. Deixei uma "pista" no significado do sobrenome do sacerdote. Quem viver, verá.

04 - Penso que todos aqueles que gostam e escrevem fanfics deveriam se esforçar em desenvolver personagens secundários próprios para adicionar mais dinamismo e originalidade à trama, desde que mantenham-se as linhas gerais da série de origem. E como a série "Shaman King" é rica em personagens secundários, não poderia deixar escapar esta oportunidade.

05 - Atendendo a pedidos, pretendo retomar várias fics que estavam paradas a tempos. Entre elas, "Despedida" (Pet Shop of Horrors / Love Hina) e a Love Hina Endless Fantasy.

06 - Mais uma vez, agradeço de coração à Márcia, queacreditou nesta fic desde o princípio e me incentivou a continuá-la, apesar de todos os problemas e obstáculos. E como sempre, comentários e sugestões serão mais do que bem vindos. O e-mail de contato é: em: Abril-Maio de 2005

Última Revisão: 26 de Agosto de 2005

Autor: Calerom

Colaborou: Márcia.


	4. O Homem Silencioso

**CAPÍTULO 4: O HOMEM SILENCIOSO.**

Dez dias depois do enterro de Elise...

O mistério da vida e da morte era por demais profundo para que os vivos pudessem se deter no tempo, chorando e lamentando os que já partiram. Até por uma questão de sanidade pessoal, a vida precisava continuar o seu curso normal, ainda que de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Em seu escritório, _Doktor_ Krause estava gozando de um dos seus raros momentos de descanso e privacidade, no enorme hospital aonde trabalhava.

Quando não estava imerso na rotina estafante de exames, consultas e cirurgias, ele tinha que se desdobrar, na administração do dia a dia do enorme complexo médico, bem como redigir minuciosos relatórios para seus superiores.

Naquele momento, o veterano médico estava usufruindo do seu momento para escrever anotações num elegante diário com capa em couro, que costumava ficar sigilosamente guardado a sete chaves.

Mas nada do que escrevia tinha a ver com o serviço ou o cargo que ele exercia.

Cultivando este hábito desde a época da escola, Krause se preocupava em deixar registradas as suas impressões e sentimentos a respeito das pessoas e fatos que o cercavam, como um testemunho invisível.

A sua escrita era metódica e ordenada, fruto de seu temperamento. Entre uma pausa e outra, destinada a ordenar o pensamento, ele passava no papel todos os seus apontamentos, apenas se detendo para revisar uma ou outra palavra ou expressão.

Depois de vários minutos em silêncio, a tarefa estava concluída e Krause começava a ler as entradas mais recentes no seu jornal íntimo:

"(...)

A perda da jovem Elise foi um golpe muito rude para todos nós, mas especialmente para o meu amigo Faustus. Mal posso acreditar que aquela jovem tão bela e com olhar tão encantador estivesse agora no mundo dos mortos...

Faustus jamais saberá disto, mas naquela mesma noite derramei minhas lágrimas. Não apenas por ele, mas principalmente por ela. Como médico, não é a primeira vez que presencio um falecimento com meus próprios olhos. Mas ela era mais do que uma paciente. Era uma pessoa muito querida, carismática, e admirada por todos que a conheceram.

Nós, médicos, somos as impotentes testemunhas da única realidade da vida: que ela, em última análise, não passa de uma longa preparação para este momento fatal chamado morte.

Há muito tempo, deixei de acreditar em qualquer religião e na crença de um ser supremo, devido ao fato destas crenças não terem me dado respostas precisas e confiáveis a respeito de um "além-vida". Mas, pelo que eu conheci de Elise, se existe algum lugar que as pessoas de coração bom possam estar depois desta vida tão curta, com certeza ela mereceria estar nele...

Depois do enterro de sua amada, Faustus foi levado a uma clínica de repouso, numa cidade próxima. Ele estava à beira da exaustão física e mental e todos os que conheciam - inclusive eu - temiam seriamente pela sua estabilidade mental.

O psicólogo que o examinou depois da crise nervosa que ele teve no cemitério, confidenciou-me que jamais vira um caso de depressão pós-traumática tão grave.

Embora para os olhares leigos o pior tivesse passado, Faustus requeria atenção redobrada por parte dos psiquiatras e atendentes da clínica, devido ao enorme risco dele tentar tirar a própria vida, por estar esmagado pelo sentimento de impotência e de culpa.

Em termos leigos, ele estava como se fosse uma bomba-relógio, prestes a explodir.

Um dos seus parentes se encarregou de cuidar dos negócios particulares até que ele pudesse se restabelecer, o que poderia demorar muito.

Alguns dias mais tarde, eu passei com o meu carro bem em frente do que seria a futura clínica particular do casal e vi uma enorme placa de "aluga-se" colocada na entrada do imóvel.

É uma trágica ironia de que aquele lugar - que seria o marco da nova vida de ambos - jamais tivesse sido inaugurado, como se fosse um símbolo impotente de uma esperança perdida diante da trágica realidade. A vida é cheia de perdas amargas e decepções para as quais não existe um "por quê", uma resposta plausível. E não há forma de escapar à esta realidade.

Uma semana depois do enterro, foi realizado um culto ecumênico.

Poucas pessoas compareceram e a maioria dela eram familiares, parentes e conhecidos de Elise. Poucos ou quase ninguém da parte de Faustus compareceu, o que causou um certo constrangimento visível nos presentes.

Era sabido por todos que Faustus se casou com a falecida à revelia de sua família. Até onde eu sei, seus pais e tios queriam que ele buscasse uma pessoa de melhor classe social e evidentemente, com mais saúde.

Era óbvio que eles não queriam que Faustus se apegasse a uma pessoa cuja vida podia ser medida não em questão de décadas, mas de poucos anos.

Mas no coração não se manda e ele decidiu continuar com o romance, mesmo após ter brigado com os pais. Com o tempo, era de se esperar que estas rusgas fossem superadas, mas não imaginava que a rixa familiar se mantivesse ainda depois da morte da coitada.

O Padre Schwarz e um pastor do qual não me recordo direito o nome se encarregaram de ministrar a cerimônia.

O ambiente obviamente estava triste, ligeiramente depressivo e praticamente ninguém ousava cochichar ou lembrar os fatos recentes, mesmo depois do culto.

Faustus obviamente não pôde comparecer à cerimônia, por ordens médicas. Ele ainda continua internado na clínica de repouso.

Pelo que fiquei sabendo por um colega que trabalha lá, ele está sendo sedado com medicamentos antidepressivos muito fortes... três enfermeiros se revezam dia e noite, cuidando dele.

Como médico talvez tenha que admitir que era a única maneira de tratá-lo, mas como pessoa e como amigo, creio que o único remédio que poderia fazê-lo voltar a vida, infelizmente se foi".

Subitamente, o telefone toca e _Doktor_ Krause é obrigado a interromper a sua tarefa. Ligeiramente contrariado, ele pega o fone, apenas para se arrepender logo depois.

Era o diretor-geral do hospital, e pelo tom do telefonema, ele estava "naqueles dias".

O motivo do irado telefonema era evidentemente o incidente na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva naquela noite fatídica. Pelas regras do hospital, a equipe de plantão jamais poderia ter permitido a entrada de Faustus "com aquele cadáver".

As fofocas de corredor correram mais rápido do que ele imaginava e o incidente chegou não apenas aos ouvidos da diretoria do hospital, mas – pior – junto ao conselho de acionistas do mesmo.

Era evidente que o veterano diretor geral estava mais preocupado com a imagem pública da instituição do que com os sentimentos feridos de um dos seus funcionários mais talentosos.

Com um tom rude e severo, o irascível diretor falara a Krause que, por muito pouco, Faustus VIII não foi exonerado do seu cargo em função de sua conduta "abusiva" e "absurda". Apenas e unicamente por causa de sua brilhante ficha profissional pregressa, ele escapou de ser demitido, sendo que o conselho do hospital havia decidido apenas aplicar uma suspensão de uma semana, além de uma repreensão na sua ficha técnica, tão logo ele voltasse.

Depois, foi a vez do amigo de Faustus ouvir o que queria e o que não queria do seu superior.

Krause escuta a monumental bronca em silêncio, apenas respondendo com monossílabos lacônicos. Sabia que era inútil argumentar com o seu rabujento chefe e tudo o que pôde fazer é engolir mais um "sapo" em sua carreira.

Quanto a ele mesmo, afora a advertência verbal, ele tinha quase certeza que a diretoria passaria a considerar o seu nome descartado - a curto e médio prazos - da lista de futuras promoções.

"Maldito velho arrogante!", pensava Krause. Com um suspiro de resignação, ele se recordava ironicamente dos dias em que ele encarava o exercício da medicina com raro idealismo e de sua preocupação sincera em ajudar os doentes. À medida que foi se envolvendo com a área administrativa dos hospitais aonde passara, ele foi tomando consciência que a profissão que ardorosamente abraçara era igual às outras.

Por trás de todo o falatório humanitário, do juramento de Hipócrates e dos artigos idealistas nas revistas médicas, se escondia a dura realidade de uma empresa movida a lucros e que, de certa forma, se beneficiava do sofrimento humano.

Desde que entrou na Faculdade de Medicina, tudo havia sido difícil para ele.

Oriundo da classe média–baixa, sem "padrinhos" influentes, carecendo da genialidade natural que o seu colega possuía, todas suas conquistas acadêmicas e profissionais foram adquiridas de forma lenta e gradativa.

Há tempos ele não sabia o que eram férias e o contato com seus pais, conhecidos e colegas de faculdade se reduzira a um mínimo. Os poucos eventos sociais que ele ainda ia eram todos relacionados à medicina: congressos, palestras, etc.

Quando ia retomar a escrita do seu diário, o telefone toca novamente. Meneando a sua cabeça ligeiramente calva, Krause atende a ligação de forma mecânica.

Agora era a voz trovejante e barulhenta do delegado responsável pelo caso do assassinato de Elise. Depois de criticar um tanto quanto indiscretamente a atitude "estúpida" de Faustus – a seu ver, evidentemente - ao remover o cadáver de jovemda cena do crime, o investigador da polícia relatava com a sua voz pouco agradável, as conclusões parciais do caso.

Krause se esforçava para entender o relato do oficial, que freqüentemente interrompia a conversa para atender a outros telefonemas, além de certas pausas constrangedoras, onde pelo barulho, ficava evidente que ele estava mastigando um sanduíche, sem qualquer consideração especial pelo seu interlocutor.

Pelo que o experiente médico conseguiu entender entre uma interrupção e outra, o laudo da perícia indicava que Elise foi executada a uma distância igual ou inferior a 3 metros de distância e de frente para o criminoso.

Também foram encontradas no local, duas 2 cápsulas vazias de bala calibre 9 milímetros Parabellum. Uma, que executou Elise e a outra, que havia acertado mortalmente no cachorro de Faustus.

A hipótese aceita pelas autoridades policiais era a de que o autor do assassinato possivelmente agira ao ter sido surpreendido pela chegada do cão, após ter rendido Elise. Pela reação, era possível supor que o assassino estivesse drogado, tendo fugido imediatamente do local, sem ter roubado nada de valor.

De acordo com o relato do irritante investigador, afora o ferimento do disparo, não haviam sido encontradas marcas ou indícios de violência física ou sexual em Elise, o que leva a supor que a ação foi muito rápida e que sequer ela teve tempo de reagir. Ao ver o animal entrando na sala, ela poderia ter se assustado ou feito algum gesto brusco, que fez com que o assassino atirasse nela e no cachorro.

Terminando a conversa, Krause tentou fazer mais perguntas ao oficial, contudo recebeu em troca um lacônico "a polícia ainda está investigando o caso e não pôde fornecer mais informações", antes da ligação cair bruscamente.

Suspirando, inconformado, o médico indagava até que ponto aquele oficial chato ligou, se não haviam chegado a qualquer conclusão mais concreta.

Tentando associar os fatos recentes em sua mente privilegiada, na opinião dele, ou o suspeito era um ladrão inexperiente que estava tentando fazer o primeiro assalto de sua vida ou era um latrocida que deveria estar drogado durante o assassinato. Pois só assim para explicar as circunstâncias trágicas do assassinato.

Bem, mas fazer o quê? O mundo não era perfeito, e cada pessoa tinha a sua dor, a sua cruz particular para carregar no Calvário de suas vidas.

Sem mais inspiração para continuar escrevendo, Krause desiste de colocar suas impressões pessoais no diário e guarda o mesmo dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha, trancando-a.

Eram por volta das dez e meia, quando _Doktor_ Krause dá por encerrado seu expediente. Cansado, ele se dirige para a saída do complexo médico e vai ao estacionamento reservado aos funcionários mais graduados.

Ele não via a hora de chegar em casa, tomar uma ducha refrescante, calçar seus chinelos gastos e fazer uma rápida refeição antes de ler algum livro e ir dormir.

Sua rotina semanal era entediante e algo mecânica, cumprindo uma jornada de trabalho entre dez a doze horas por dia - isto quando não tinha alguma cirurgia ou plantão de emergência. Nestes casos, ele chegava praticamente a viver o dia todo no hospital.

Claro que existiam as folgas para compensar, mas elas eram usadas apenas para repor o sono, caminhar ou ir a alguma eventual compra ao supermercado.

Até mesmo o trajeto de seu local de trabalho para a casa era previsível : as mesmas ruas, os mesmos atalhos e as mesmas paradas – Banca de jornal, tabacaria e o posto de gasolina. Comparado a ele, neste ponto, Faustus VIII era mais imprevisível.

Embora fosse um "workaholic" ainda mais fanático que Krause, a rotina de trabalho de Faustus era mais instável, dependendo muito das cirurgias marcadas pelo hospital. Às vezes, era comum ele entrar depois das duas da tarde e sair pouco depois como também ficar o dia todo, atravessando a madrugada sem demonstrar o mínimo sinal de cansaço.

O fato do jovem médico de cabelos claros e pele pálida possuir uma clínica particular e uma melhor condição financeira do que Krause era responsável por este diferencial entre ambos, fazendo com que não dependesse totalmente do hospital.

Contudo, justamente naquela noite, ao invés de ir abastecer o seu automóvel, comprar seus charutos e voltar para casa como de costume - talvez movido pelo stress da semana, talvez inspirado por um certo sentimento de compaixão – _Doktor_ Krause decide dar uma última olhada no prédio que seria a futura clínica de Faustus VIII, agora fadada a nunca mais ser inaugurada.

Era uma pena que aquele local iria ser vendido..., suspirava Krause. Um imóvel no estilo neoclássico, com uma ótima localização num bairro fino e com um acabamento de dar inveja a muitas clínicas particulares...

Mas era evidente que depois de toda a tragédia, aquele local nada mais significava para o seu amigo. Desfazer-se do mesmo era a opção mais sensata.

Só que algo estava errado. Ao se aproximar do consultório abandonado, Krause nota que uma das luzes estava acesa no andar superior.

Quem estaria lá numa hora dessas?

Estacionando o carro no meio-fio, Krause desce rapidamente e se dirige ao enorme imóvel. Apenas para ter um susto ainda maior.

Em frente a garagem, um odor forte de papel queimado impregnava o até então verdejante gramado da entrada do consultório. Uma fogueira havia sido acesa e as chamas bruxuleantes tornavam a cena ainda mais surreal.

Com uma expressão vaga e mecânica, um vulto estava alimentando a fogueira com papéis, pequenos objetos e várias pequenas coisas que pegava de um enorme pacote de papelão: fotos, rolos de filmes de fotografia, "souvenirs", etc.

Duas garrafas de vinho francês que supostamente haviam sido entregues a título de lembrança, estava abertas e esparramadas pelo gramado, após o seu líquido ter sido consumido.

Krause aproxima-se com cautela, temendo que algo de grave tenha acontecido. Ele imaginava que fosse o tal parente do seu amigo e colega de trabalho, mas ao chegar mais perto, ele percebe que algo está errado.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4.

**Notas do Capítulo:**

01- Neste capítulo optei por abordar a figura do Doutor Krause, personagem secundário desta fic. Ele é um personagem próprio e a base que usei como inspiração era a de um médico que fosse tão perfeccionista como Faustus, mas com personalidade totalmente diferente.

02 – A cena da conversa de Krause com o investigador da polícia foi baseada num "plot" que vi numa revista de RPG anos atrás.

03 – O original deste capítulo foi escrito numa época meio cinzenta de minha vida. De certa forma os pensamentos de Krause refletem o ambiente daquela épóca, embora algumas de suas opiniões não sejam as mesmas do autor.

04 – Nos capítulos seguintes apresentaremos as consequências da perda de Elise na vida de Faustus e o seu inferno particular vivido a partir de então. Assim como procuraremos dar algumas indicações de como ele se envolveu com a magia e a necromancia, se afastando de tudo que fazia.

05 – A primeira versão deste capítulo foi revisada pela minha amiga Márcia F. Contudo, fiz várias modificações na edição final do original, transferindo um trecho do mesmo para o capítulo 5.

06 – Sei que promessa é dívida, e antes que me perguntem, sim... estou voltando a escrever e espero atualizar não somente esta como também outras fanfics.


	5. Fagulhas ao Vento

**CAPÍTULO 5: FAGULHAS AO VENTO.**

_De volta ao presente:_

_- Mein liebe_ Elise,você sempre foi o meu amparo nas horas difíceis. Lembro-me que quando eu voltava para a casa – chorando por ter sido ridicularizado pelos alunos da escola – você era sempre a primeira a me consolar... Com o seu sorriso encantador e a sua paciência divina! - Dizia Faustus à sua acompanhante enquanto se servia do vinho especialmente escolhido para aquela ocasião especial.

Mas não era o vinho, muito menos os deliciosos pratos daquela ceia o seu objeto de interesse, mas sim a presença daquela jovem de longos cabelos esvoaçantes e de olhar marcante, que fazia mais um ano de "vida" Apenas o seu fiel cachorro servia como única testemunha do raro momento de paz e de intimidade daquele casal.

- Será que porventura a gente chegou a brigar ou ao menos discutir uma vez na vida, como outros casais, Elise? Não, talvez não... Você era muito doce e paciente para compreender meus defeitos e limitações... Mas talvez devo lhe fazer uma pequena confissão... Uma vez cheguei a me exasperar por você não estar perto de mim. Peço que me perdoe, minha princesa, pela minha fraqueza demonstrada naquele dia... - Continua a monologar o jovem elegantemente vestido, enquanto que começava a acender as velas que estavam em dois castiçais de ouro na mesa de jantar.

De fato, estava começando a escurecer, e logo apenas as estrelas e as luzes bruxuleantes das tochas acesas pelo castelo fariam companhia aos dois amantes.

Terminando de acender a última vela, o olhar de Faustus VIII se fixa na pequena chama, como se voltasse no tempo e no espaço.

_Flashback:_

O cheiro de fumaça começava a impregnar o ar ao redor daquele edifício neoclássico aparentemente deserto.

À medida em que aquela massa de ar cinzento ia ascendendo, cinzas ainda ardentes esvoaçavam ao redor daquelas duas sombras, tentando ganhar os céus, mas em vão. Tão efêmeras quanto a vida daquela jovem, as faíscas apagavam-se , voltando a cair lentamente no gramado.

A surpresa de Krause fora completa. De todas as coisas que ele cogitara naquele instante, o que ele via era justamente a que julgava mais impossível de acontecer.

-V-Você! M-mas como? – Disse _Doktor_ Krause, recuando dois passos, ao reconhecer o vulto havia entrado no que seria o consultório de seu amigo.

- Hihihihihi (Hic!), como vai, meu velho amigo Krause? Surpreso em me ver? - Pela primeira vez, o veterano médico alemão sente o cheiro de bebida alcoólica, dentre tantos outros das coisas esparramadas e jogadas naquela fogueira. Ele estava literalmente sem palavras.

- Eu... Não sabia que... .

- Talvez imaginasse que eu estivesse numa camisa de força (Hic), tomando doses maciças calmantes junto com todos aqueles loucos... – Sem ao menos olhar para trás, a figura alta e magra continua a mecanicamente jogar os souvenirs e lembranças que acumulara nos últimos anos, nas chamas purificadoras da fogueira acesa.

A visão surreal proporcionada por aquela fogueira, apenas evidenciava mais o estado decadente daquele genial médico, outrora cheio de ideais e esperanças.

Exalando um forte "bafo" de álcool, Faustus estava muito mais magro do que o habitual e com a aparência terrivelmente suja, com os cabelos desgrenhados, a barba mal feita e com as roupas completamente amarrotadas.

A expressão do seu olhar manifestava uma falsa euforia, mesclada com o esgotamento provocado pela insônia e o tratamento que sofrera.

E, se estivesse mais claro, Krause teria reconhecido as marcas de várias "picadas" de injeções e de sondas nos braços pálidos daquele que foi o seu ex-colega de faculdade.

- Faustus! Então você... você... – Ainda atônito, Krause conhecia os procedimentos das clínicas psiquiátricas e sabia perfeitamente que para o seu amigo estar na sua frente sem ter tido notificação de alta... algo de muito sério deveria ter ocorrido.

- Heheheh... até que foi simples! Eu... simplesmente saí "de carona", pela porta dos fundos após ter entregado a propina ao pobre Jeremy, o responsável pela lavanderia... Tive que mentir para minha família para me enviar aqueles mil e tantos euros, mas aquele lugar estava simplesmente entediante. – Explica Faustus, ainda de costas, sem demonstrar a menor emoção ou remorso. Seus olhos focavam apenas o vazio, ignorando a presença de seu colega e amigo.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer... Lamento por tudo... – Krause está confuso demais para poder reagir de forma racional. Se fosse um paciente que tivesse perdido um familiar, seria muito mais simples explicar para ele as coisas e prepará-lo para aceitar a realidade inevitável da morte. Mas a figura que estava perto dele não era um paciente comum..

- Pfeh... Acabei de brigar com Elise. Por isto eu tive que voltar aqui para me.. – Subitamente a expressão do rosto do jovem loiro muda e passa da indiferença apática para uma, de ressentimento e amargura.

- O-o que v-você está falando, Faustus? – Para Krause, era evidente que o esposo de Elise ainda não aceitara a morte dela.

- Ele estava naquela fase de "negação" da morte, relativamente comum nos casos de familiares que perderam algum ente querido por causa de falecimentos traumáticos e que era mencionada em alguns livros e artigos médicos que lera .

Em termos práticos, isto equivalia a dizer que Faustus ainda não havia assimilado a morte de Elise e que estava criando uma fantasia como se ela estivesse viva, num esforço mórbido para racionalizar o seu sentimento de impotência e de culpa.

- É isto mesmo. Telefonei para a Elise nesta madrugada, antes de chegar na cidade. E ela me disse que eu era um incompetente imprestável. Ela ficou de cara amarrada comigo e depois de ter chorado, implorado por ela, ela desligou o telefone! Como pode isto ter acontecido? - Subitamente, a voz embargada do homem pálido e loiro muda abruptamente e ele começa a chorar convulsivamente.

- F-faustus, por favor, você precisa de...

- Eu não preciso de ajuda ou da compaixão alheia, Krause! E você, mais do que todos os outros, deveria saber disto! - Faustus fica irritado e começa a jogar com mais força as lembranças do seu efêmero casamento e as fotos que ele possuía de sua amada no fogo.

- Mas tudo isto... São as lembranças que você e a Elise construíram durante todos estes anos... Mas... Por quê? - Percebendo que o seu amigo de faculdade estava delirando e que o tratamento psiquiátrico não surtira efeito, Krause resolve apelar para as emoções. Ele era um dos poucos colegas de Faustus que sabia da sua verdadeira motivação para ter estudado medicina com tanto ardor e afinco. E havia conhecido pessoalmente Elise, sabendo o quanto ela era especial.

- É o fim... o fim de uma era. _Mein freund_... Não há como voltar atrás... Mas... eu... - Tendo esgotado a sua raiva e suas lágrimas, Faustus VIII sente o cansaço e o esgotamento apoderar-se de seu corpo debilitado. Apenas a prontidão de Krause o impede de tropeçar e cair em direção à fogueira.

- Faustus... - Murmura Krause enquanto ampara o seu ex-colega e amigo. Ele não sabia a decisão mais correta a tomar naquele momento, já que o jovem de cabelos loiros pálidos estava oscilando entre a dor da perda e o delírio mais completo.

Embaraçado pela sua queda e a inesperada ajuda, Faustus se ergue. Lágrimas correm dos seus olhos e as palavras lhe escapam. Ele ia dizer algo para Krause quando subitamente ele fita o céu, imenso e adornado por uma infinidade de astros, e vê uma estrela cadente riscar com a sua luz efêmera um instante.

Seria um sinal? Ou um aviso?

_- Meine _Elise irá voltar para mim! Novamente!... Sim, eu sinto isto dentro do meu coração! Da minha alma! - O seu coração incerto e desiludido ganha novas forças, desconcertando a Krause, que não tem coragem para dizer a triste verdade.

- Por favor, s-sei que é muito difícil dizer isto, mas... - Krause hesita. Primeiro por não saber da reação exata que Faustus iria ter, já que ele foi capaz de se alternar da depressão mais profunda à negação da realidade mais completa.

Por outro lado, já era tarde da noite e ele teria um dia cheio pela frente, tendo que organizar as escalas dos plantões do hospital. Diabos, ele não podia deixar o seu colega naquele estado deplorável sozinho neste lugar, pensava consigo mesmo, mas um misto de prudência e egoísmo próprio o motivava a retornar para sua casa.

Primeiro, porque era impossível conversar, explicar ou consolar Faustus no estado mental em que ele se encontrava. Depois ele sabia que desde os tempos de colégio, que por trás daquele exterior frágil e desamparado, se escondia uma alma obstinada, que somente acreditava naquilo que lhe dissesse respeito. Depois, de qualquer forma, ele não era nenhuma criança e tinha os seus pais e parentes para lhe prestar ajuda no que fosse necessário.

Mas, antes que fizesse menção de ir embora, é precisamente Faustus que lhe dirige a palavra.

- Krause, meu velho amigo e colega, aliás, o ÚNICO que tive até hoje... Por tudo que é sagrado, poderia me fazer um favor? - Diz humildemente Faustus, com um olhar denotando respeito e reconhecimento. Bem diferente do desdém delirante do momento em que fora surpreendido queimando seus objetos pessoais, bem como os pertences do casamento. Ou da fúria exaltada seguida de abatimento profundo de agora a pouco.

- O que foi, Faustus? - Indaga Krause, tão curioso quanto surpreso, ao notar que a conversa mudara de rumo.

- Depois de amanhã, eu devo... voltar a trabalhar! Por favor, diga à minha secretária para re-agendar as consultas que foram canceladas! Poderia fazer este favor ao seu pobre amigo?

- Faustus... Eu... O problema é que... - Hesita Krause, ao recordar mentalmente que ele próprio assinara a licença médica de Faustus, de duas semanas e prorrogável por mais duas, se fosse necessário. Um outro médico havia sido designado para substitui-lo nas cirurgias e consultas já marcadas. Sem falar que ele próprio considerava que era mais prudente deixar Faustus longe das "garras" do diretor do Hospital.

- Eu.. eu vou superar isto, Krause! Por mais doloroso que seja, tudo vai ficar bem! Eu Prometo... - Torna a insistir o jovem médico de compleição pálida, como que subitamente recuperado de sua crise depressiva.

- Ok. Vou ver o que é necessário para você voltar à ativa. Agora, com sua licença, eu preciso voltar para minha casa.

Depois de um rápido abraço, Krause volta para o seu carro e parte. Mas não antes de notar que um vizinho furioso começasse a reclamar para Faustus do incômodo causado pelo súbito fogaréu no jardim.

Sua mente estava tentando ainda assimilar o significado das palavras de Faustus. Seria um indicativo de uma tentativa desesperada para esquecer a tragédia através do trabalho? Ou o começo da aceitação dos fatos? De qualquer forma, ele teria um dia longo pela frente...

Por mais que conhecesse de perto a realidade da morte e das perdas que ela acarretava, Krause ainda optava pela vida. E não abriria mão do caminho que escolhera.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5

Escrito por: Calerom.

Londrina., 28 de Agosto de 2006.


End file.
